Master of the Sharingan
by RedxHazard
Summary: Train in forest. Check. Run into Itachi covered in blood that wasn't his. Check. Steal his eyes after fighting him. Double check. Get revenge on Konoha. In-progress. Dark-Naruto A/U Naruto does not turn good ever NO naru/hina.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! I'm RedxHazard this is my first story I hope you like it.**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"Techniques or powers"

_'Flashback'_

"**Demon, summon, or deity speaking"**

'_**Demon, summon, or deity thoughts'**_

**XXXXX**

Konohagakure no Sato the strongest of the hidden villages but, something going on inside of the village might jeopardize this standing. Uchiha Itachi the prized prodigy of his clan was slaughtering his clansmen mercilessly. Itachi went from house to house massacring man, woman, and child without remorse their blood staining his person. "Die", screamed a civilian man holding a discarded kunai Itachi's burning red eyes narrowed. "You first", he stated lowly cleaving the man in half ending his life forever. Itachi walked forward entering the shinobi distract of the compound towards his house.

**XXXXX**

Uchiha Sasuke was panicking he was stuck in detention at the academy for getting in a fight with the dope Uzumaki Naruto. He had to rush home after he was released so he could get home so he could ask his brother Itachi to train him. Sasuke knew something was wrong as soon as he entered the compound even as late as it was he knew the street should be full of activity. Blood. Blood was everywhere the street was covered with bodies of people he knew cousins, aunts, and uncles their lifeless corpses decorated the gravel coated ground. "wha-whats going on here", Sasuke wondered aloud as he began sprinting towards his home.

**XXXXX**

Sasuke burst open his front door as he stumbled into his house searching for his parents and older brother. "OKAA-SAMA OTOU-SAMA ONII-SAMA", the Uchiha wailed hoping this was a dream (A/N good luck with that.)praying he'd wake up in his bed to tell his family what he had seen and share a laugh...well maybe not his father. Sasuke's heart felt it was going to burst as he reached a shaking hand towards the handle afraid of what could lurk behind it. Grasping the bronze handle his breathe became shallow as he slowly cracked the door open. Sasuke's senses registered the last thing he wanted them to. Tears poured from his onyx eyes as they gazed at the unmoving form of his parents' corpses. "Hello...otouto." Sasuke's eyes widened upon hearing the very familiar voice of his brother. "Itachi." Sasuke whimpered, "D-did you do this." Itachi's red eyes narrowed as he whispered, "Yes." Sasuke's eyes enlarged even more than before. "Why would you do this to our clansmen our parents", Sasuke questioned. Itachi closed his eyes as chakra swirled in them, "To test my power otouto." He opened his eyes to show a three pointed shuriken, "This is my power my Mangekyou Sharingan." Sasuke stared in awe at the power he felt from his brother's eyes he was so captivated he didn't notice the world drain of color.

**XXXXX**

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the Uchiha compound again. "Wha-what happened? Where am I?" Sasuke stepped back as Itachi appeared in front of him, "you are in the ultimate genjutsu Tsukuyomi so for the next 72 hours you will relive the massacre of our clan." Sasuke saw one of his cousins appear in front of him he tried to tell him to run as Itachi appeared behind him. "!" Sasuke screamed as his cousin was sliced in half, the process was repeated with his whole entire clan. "Only 71 hours 22 minutes and 40 seconds left otouto." Itachi commented as the slaughter began again repeatedly for what felt like eternity which it kind of was. 

**XXXXX**

The world returned to normal and his brother's eyes transforming into the regular Sharingan. Sasuke fell to the floor weeping as his vision blurred signifying him losing consciousness he looked at Itachi as he spoke. "Don't shed tears otouto hate me despise me let it fester in you until it boils over and consumes you then when you have eyes like mine find me and kill me that is the only way to avenge your clan." Itachi finished activating his Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke had enough he let his consciousness slip away to escape the torments of his brother. Itachi stared down at his little brother an unreadable emotion in his eyes. Itachi turned away from Sasuke closing his eyes in concentration he could sense multiple chakra signatures approaching his position he did a hand sign disappearing in a shun-shin. Itachi appeared in the forest sprinting away from the village at high speeds to get away unnoticed. Itachi suddenly stopped mid-step pumping chakra into his ears to hear better Itachi heard the sound of clashing blades. Curiosity got the better of him Itachi stealthily moved to the edge of a clearing the sight that awaited him shocked him to the core. Uzumaki Naruto the Kyubi container training with a sword with a clone, very well he might add, surprising because since when he looked over his training he showed no skill in weapons whatsoever. Itachi was about to leave when a kick connected with his back and a cold voice called out from the foliage, "It's not nice to spy on people didn't your parents teach you that." Itachi landed in the clearing as the Naruto's stopped their spar activating his Sharingan Itachi glared into the forest, "It's even ruder when you don't face the one talking to you." Itachi spun around and felt his eyes widen as he stared into the cold electric blue eyes of three Naruto's and realized the voice belonged to Naruto himself all three held a rather basic looking sword. "Naruto you're in my way and I won't let that be." Itachi said as he pulled out his ANBU ninja-to and got into a kenjutsu stance, Naruto smirked as he entered a basic stance as, "Good that means we're on the same page."

**XXXXX**

Uzumaki Naruto was not an idiot, far from it that happy-go-lucky attitude and almost permanent smile on his face was a mask, a rouge to hide his hatred for this village. He acted like a fool to lessen the stress that the villagers and ninja alike put on him always trying to find a way to put him down even if it didn't work it was...bothersome to say the least having to put up with their stupidity. Right now he was training with a katana that he _liberated _from a chunin that tried to attack him two weeks ago, happy early birthday to him then. He didn't have a style to practice with, but he knew the basics after what he was able to read in the library before he was kicked out for being a _lowly demon brat_. Oh he knew why they called him that he met his tenant after a very colorful birthday last year so he wasn't in the dark like they thought he was, it just was easier to let them live in their ignorance like they wanted him too. He was training with a jutsu he saw one of his guard Anbu use a cloning technique called Kage Bushin no Jutsu a very resourceful skill especially for one such as himself with godlike amounts of chakra and stamina. He was minding his own business, thinking of where to buy acid gas and acid proof balloons, when he felt a chakra signature behind him. While not stopping his training with his clone he formed a smoke and seal-less clone far off to the left, oh yeah he was that good, and sent it after the spy. He needn't wait long as a cloaked shadow fell from the foliage and his clone spoke out amongst the leaves; the figure spun around barely sparing him and his clone a glance as he surveyed the trees for his assailant. Naruto, growing a tick mark on the back of his head at still not being recognized, growled out in a low voice, "It's even ruder when you don't face the one talking to you." He grew even more annoyed when the newly revealed Uchiha looked at him with wide eyes, "Ok you seriously need to learn some manners because you're starting to run my patience thin, because you're being very disrespectful." He stood up straight his clones flanking him on both sides, gripping their swords tightly as they glared at Itachi as he pulled out his choice of weaponry ready to fight. Naruto's smirk nearly broke his face as he got ready to fight an Anbu captain; he was finally about to test his skills he wouldn't go down easy, but still neither would he.

**XXXXX**

**Ok I'm going to stop it here this is my first story tell me if I should put it up or set it down.**

**Review. Thank you; have a wonderful day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is my second post of my story, it that means a lot to me so here we go part two of MotS enjoy!**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"Techniques or powers"

_'Flashback'_

"**Demon, summon, or deity speaking"**

'_**Demon, summon, or deity thoughts'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it probably never will.**

**XXXXX**

Red eyes snapped open in the dark as they scanned the room before they landed on a part of the endless blackness, a small poof was heard and then light bathed the now revealed bedroom. The possessor of the crimson orbs were none other than Uzumaki Naruto, he got out of bed as his clone dismissed itself its task finished. He walked towards his bathroom his black silk pajama bottoms barely touching the floor as he steadily neared his destination; he entered his high classed bathroom and relived himself. He brushed his teeth and washed his face when he looked in the mirror he stared into his red eyes, his red _Sharingan _eyes, yes ladies and gentlemen Naruto has the Sharingan that he liberated from one Uchiha Itachi that night so many moons ago. There was something different in Naruto's Sharingan one being he had not one, not two, not even three, but _four_ tomes circling his slit pupil lazily. Now you're wondering how someone who isn't even a main blood Uchiha could have an evolved Sharingan that Uchiha Madara the only person who ever _mastered_ his clans eyes couldn't receive. Well it all lays within Naruto's stomach a special guest that made it all possible; while right now we can't go into details everything will be revealed later it's garneted. Naruto entered his walk-in closet; he stripped off his pajamas leaving himself in his crimson boxers. Moving one of his racks of endless orange jackets it revealed a safe with a padlock behind it; he entered a six-digit code and the door opened slightly. Reaching in Naruto removed a black box that had his unique Sharingan in red on the lid; he opened the box and pulled on the clothes that were within. He looked in the mirror impressed with the clothes he 'bought' from a shinobi store, he was dressed in sleeveless blood red zip-up hooded jacket (like in the third movie just red with a hood) with pockets connected to the zipper and a short-sleeved mesh shirt under that. He pulled on a pair on black Anbu pants with red pockets and a patch of red at the bottom that were held up by two crossed black belts that were connected by a red buckle with a red and black scroll strapped to it. He then stepped into a pair of black boots that had a red fire pattern covered in red chakra metal that went from the base of the front of the shoe to a little over the tongue of the boot. Naruto was about to turn around when he looked back into the mirror once more only this time he gazed at his blond hair, after a little bit the image in the mirror started to waver until his once pure golden blond hair gained thick black streaks and red tips on the blond sections. He ran hand through his hair and a black bang fell a little over his right eye which was now a blackish-blue, he then reached back in the safe and pulled out a small bag. Opening it he pulled out a knee guard made with chakra metal strapping it to his right knee over his pants he then pulled a shoulder guard made of red fiber steel with three black spikes made out of chakra metal placed into it. He finally pulled on a fingerless black glove with a silver disk placed in the center, tapping the disk it projected a virtual clock that displayed the time at 6:47. Releasing the image he opened his window and leapt through it using his skill in chakra control to glide through the air so he could reach the building across the street without making too much noise. Landing soundlessly Naruto sprinted across the buildings homing in on the academy for the last day of his personal hell.

Naruto entered through the window just as the bell rung signaling the start of class, landing in a seat next to Aburame Shino, the only person he truly respected completely, he saw the slight raising of the eyebrows which on Shino was a very large response. Looking around he realized no one had noticed his arrival which made him snort lowly, _'These people are ninja hopefuls? Kami I pity the people who hire this bunch…of course they have to pass the class first.' _Naruto thought to himself shaking his head slightly, laying his head down on his crossed arms he looked at the door waiting for the teacher to enter and start class.

Awhile later Umino Iruka, the academy teacher, entered with his assistant Mizuki…he didn't bother to learn his last name as he is unimportant. Naruto sat up as Iruka began roll-call, when his name was called he was about to answer when he was beat to the punch by a loud, obnoxious screech filled the classroom causing everyone to wonder if they had gone deaf, "IRUKA-SENSAI NARUTO-BAKA ISN'T HERE YOU NEED TO MARK HIM ABSENT OR BETTER YET SUSPEND HIM!" Haruno Sakura the resident harpy screeched her voice like nails on a blackboard; Naruto winced slightly at the volume, but still spoke. "Haruno-san please lower your voice or I will have to remove your ability to speak," Naruto spoke venom in his voice. Everyone in the class turned to him with shock evident on their face as they took in his new look only Sakura spoke the thoughts in most of their minds. "NARUTO-BAKA DISSPELL THAT STUPID GENJUTSU YOU'LL NEVER BE AS COOL AS SASUKE SO STOP BEING SUCH A LOSER!" Sakura's voice once again sounded out in the classroom successfully shattering the windows and causing some of the Inuzuka dogs to start covering their ears. Naruto, whose eyes were soulfully trained on her, got up and made the half ram seal causing a visible pulse of chakra to expand from his body, but his form didn't waver. When Sakura was once again about to start shouting at him, he vanished not a streak, not a blur just simply vanished he reappeared in front of Sakura. His cold black-blue eyes cutting into her soul, "_Haruno-san _what did I tell you about your _voice _not _one minute ago_?" Naruto inquired as he grabbed her frail neck clenching it lightly. Sakura was staring her death in the face and she knew it, but couldn't stop her lips from moving, "As if Naruto-Baka you wouldn't hurt me I'm your precious Sakura-chan." She said smirking smugly when she felt Naruto's grip loosen, before gasping as he tightened his grip as he glared, "Your right Haruno-san the same Naruto would _if_ I was the same Naruto." As he brought his arm back like he was going to throw her, "YOU'VE GOTTEN STUPIDER NARUTO-BAKA WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR BRA-!" Sakura tried to get out before Naruto launched her into the back wall were she connected with it before falling on the floor. Naruto turned towards Iruka and glared as he spoke, "I want to take my test right now." He said his voice like a glacier he walked into the exam room the teachers following behind before he walked out two minutes later his headband nowhere to be seen. An idiot was about to make a comment about how he failed before he pulled the black and red headband out his pocket silencing the words in the boys mouth. He disappeared not a second later going up in black flames, when he was gone no one spoke it was deadly quiet the only sounds was Sakura shaking on the floor.

**XXXXX**

Naruto appeared before the Hokage and his Jonin, surprising most except the Hokage himself. Naruto looked around surveying the room before locking eyes with the aged Kage, "Old man I want to have a solo ninja career no sensei no teammates just me, myself, and I." Hiruzen pulled out his pipe taking a long drag before exhaling, "Naruto why do you want such a thing I hope you're not becoming arrogant in your own abilities." The powerful old voice spoke making the Jonin have different reactions as they witnessed Naruto pull out his special headband tying it to his neck. Naruto looked at the old man his visible eyebrow cocked up, "Old man when do I ever joke about something." The Hokage laughed loudly at that the Jonin behind Naruto finally spoke up, "Wait Hokage-sama you can't be serious he's too young to be his own team." Yuhi Kurenai a rookie Jonin questioned, Naruto turned slightly turned to her and looked at her from the corner of his eye, his black-blue eyes cold, "Woman it would be good if you don't interfere with things beyond your comprehension." Naruto's glare could freeze hell over with how cold it was, Kurenai was sputtering how could this _genin_ talk to her like that she was a Jonin dammit! When she was about to speak again Naruto cut her of turning around fully, "If you don't think I'm worthy to be a one-man cell please meet me at training ground 17." On that note Naruto disappeared in his fire shun-shin, the Jonin looked at each other before three individuals vanished the rest soon following.

**XXXXX**

**Ok that's chapter two thanks for reading and hoped you liked it.**

**Leave a review if you liked it.**

**Don't if you didn't.**

**Flames will be tested against the fires of Amatarasu. Thank you.**

**The master of chemicals, RedxHazard**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is the third chapter of my first story and while there's a delay for each chapter give me space I'm trying to make the best for you to read.**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"Techniques or powers"

_'Flashback'_

"**Demon, summon, or deity speaking"**

'_**Demon, summon, or deity thoughts'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did he would be a prodigy at three**

**XXXXX**

Naruto appeared in the training ground standing in the middle meditating for the battle to come. Awhile later three shadows appeared around him in a triangle shape, the first was revealed to be Kurenai, the second Gekko Hayate, a sickly looking jonin, the third and final form was Hatake Kakashi. Opening his dark eyes Naruto spoke slowly, "Who wishes to fight me first?" The fist competitor was Hayate as he pulled out a standard katana, "I am only doing this because*cough cough*I don't think you understand what it is your getting into." Naruto detecting no lies or malice in his words nodded, he reached for the scroll strapped to his belt as the other two jonin moved to the edge of the clearing. Detaching the scroll Naruto unraveled it before biting is thumb and wiping vertically down the scroll, in a puff of smoke appeared a katana, a very deadly looking katana. It was in a crimson sheath with jagged black designs down the side with a clip, to strap to his belt most likely; the handle was black with a red strip going vertically down it the guard was a three pronged shuriken (Itachi's Mangekyou). As Naruto removed the blade, having attached the sheath to his belt and rewound his scroll and attached it back to his belt, it was revealed that the blade was basely black with a blood red edge. "I call her Chi no Joo, my blood queen." Naruto stated looking at his sword with admiration, snapping out of it Naruto faced Hayate getting in a foreign kenjutsu stance, when he was going to question him on it Naruto vanished. Widening his eyes at the show of speed he dodged to the right as a small trench appeared where he was standing seconds before, Naruto appeared in front of him going for a horizontal slash, blocking with his blade he put his forearm on the flat side to match the blonde's strength. Quickly pushing forward Naruto sent Hayate flying back, in mid air Hayate flipped over stabbing his blade in the ground to slow himself down. Landing he wasn't allowed the chance to breath as Naruto appeared in front of him again only this time striking vertically Hayate again blocked, but since he was on the ground he was forced into the ground by Naruto the earth cracking around his form. Hearing his sword groan with the force Naruto was putting on it he quickly tried to think of a way out of it, he was so deep in his thoughts he wasted time and his blade shattered as Naruto's blade descended on him, closing his eyes he waited for the end. When he didn't feel anything he almost yelled with how close the blade was to his face looking up he meet Naruto's cold eyes straining his ears he heard the faint whisper, "I'm not a demon."

Before Hayate could ask Naruto what he meant Kakashi stepped up to the field and Kurenai toke him to the edge with her. "Yo Naruto how about we make a deal if I win you join my team, ok?" Kakashi questioned his nose buried in an orange book, Naruto thought about it for while before answering, "Ok, but _when _I win you teach me a strong jutsu." Seeing Kakashi nod Naruto sheathed his sword and entered a fighting stance, when Kakashi didn't move Naruto jumped up just as two hands sprung out of the ground and the Kakashi in front of him disappeared. Kakashi jumped out of the ground his book still in hand; Naruto narrowed his eyes like a certain Uchiha did so many years ago. Naruto dashed forward doing hand seals breathing in Naruto shot out gigantic purple fire dragon at Kakashi, smoke slowly coming out of his mouth he faintly spoke his attack, "Karyu endan no jutsu." Kakashi's eyes widened as he went through hand seals as well, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" A large body of water sprung up above him before cascading down over him sizzling as the fire connected with the waterfall. Kakashi wasn't prepared when just like he tried before hands sprung from under him pulling him into the dirt showing just his head. As the water feel Naruto approached Kakashi's down form stopping Naruto suddenly put his knee forward straight into Kakashi's gut his fist shot out and nailed Kakashi in the cheek sending him back. Kakashi staggered before straitening up, he looked for Naruto seeing as he vanished, Kakashi turned around just in time to catch a kick aimed at his head. Twisting around Naruto shot his free leg at Kakashi who blocked with his forearm, Kakashi looked up at Naruto who smirked at him as his teeth started to glow, wait scratch that his whole body started to glow…wait, what? The now revealed Naruto clone exploded sending Kakashi flying back as another Naruto slammed its elbow into his back rocketing towards yet another Naruto clone who kicked him into the air where ,yes you guessed it, a clone slammed a glowing fist into his stomach causing Kakashi to crash into the ground, hard. Kakashi crawled out of the hole his body made on impact as he stared up at Naruto who was standing above him before he blacked out.

Naruto dragged Kakashi next to a resting Hayate, as he turned around he was met with the burning gaze of Kurenai. He closed his eyes as he started to leave the grounds seeing this Kurenai yelled at him, "HEY where do you think you're going get back here and fight me!" Stopping Naruto ,like he did in the Hokage office, looked at her from the corner of his eye, "I have no use in fighting you as your personal field is genjutsu there would be a disadvantage if we clashed Yuhi-san." Before she could react Naruto vanished of the field leaving Kurenai to take care of the two other jonin. Naruto appeared in his apartment he toke off his boots and unstrapped his scroll and sword as he flopped down on his bed as he quickly fell asleep.

**XXXXX**

Naruto was awoken from his peaceful sleep by a loud knocking on his door, rolling over he left his bed heading for the door. Swinging it open it revealed to be a rhino masked ANBU agent standing there, "Uzumaki-san Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you." Before Naruto could say anything the masked ninja vanished, his mission finished. Closing the door Naruto changed into a clean pair of the clothes he already wore strapped on his scroll and sword before putting on his boots and burning into ash.

Appearing in the Hokage's office Naruto sat down in the chair and waited for the old man to arrive, he didn't have to wait long as the oak doors opened. Naruto turned in his seat to watch the Hokage enter the room with several jonin behind him. He waited patiently for the aged leader to sit down before speaking, "Hokage-sama why have you called me here have you accepted my request." Naruto questioned as the Hokage looked up in thought before nodding, "Yes Naruto-kun I have gave your request thought and I have decided to accept it _if_ you also become a back-up team whenever the need should arise." Naruto nodded in acceptance seeing that it was a fair trade, he waited as the Hokage addressed the ninja behind him, "Now that that's out of the way I will begin team assignments team 1…team 7 jonin sensei Hatake Kakashi, students Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Team 8 jonin sensei Yuhi Kurenai, students Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino team 9 still in circulation team 10 jonin sensei Sarutobi Asuma, students Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji. Alright, in two weeks time you will pick up your assigned team from the academy dismissed." With a cry of "Hai, Hokage-sama" the jonin disappeared in leaf shun-shins leaving Naruto and Hiruzen alone in his office. Naruto looked at the Hokage giving a nod before burning to ash leaving the old Kage to sigh in sadness wondering where things would go from here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uh, Hi guys I'm back it's been awhile hasn't it hehehe.**

**Random Guy: YOU SUCK!**

**Ok well if you feel like that then I won't update (turns away)**

**Crowd: SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!**

**(Turns back) That's what I thought **

**Anyway the real reason is because I have ADHD and it is hard to sit down to write this I tried writing it by piece but that didn't work so I'm going to try again**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"Techniques or powers"

_'Flashback'_

"**Demon, summon, or deity speaking"**

'_**Demon, summon, or deity thoughts'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**XXXXX **

The sun shined brightly as it came over Hokage Mountain bathing the village in its warm light. Uzumaki Naruto _hated_ the sun, well let's rephrase that, he hated _mornings_ when the sun was at its most annoying waking him from his peaceful rest. What most didn't know was Naruto loved to sleep, whether it is naps or full blown snooze fests, he loved to put his problems on hold and dream. Today though was not a day to sleep he had to report for duty as a ninja of his village, dressing in his clothing and equipping his gear he burned away to ash.

He appeared outside the door of the mission room he pushed the doors open and walked to the center of the room waiting for what would be asked of him today. "Ah Naruto-kun good that you're here I was going to send for you I have something to tell you." The old kage paused to order his thoughts, "I can't allow you to be a single unit so I have to assign you a team." He waited for Naruto to explode and waited and waited but it didn't happen, "Old man I requested a single unit, for the safety of the two other genin." Sarutobi nodded his head sagely and signaled for something as he spoke, "I took that into consideration and found someone to take you as an apprentice." Just when he finished speaking a smoke cloud appeared in front of him and kabuki music began playing, "From east to west, north and south I am known everywhere once my name is whispered men shake in fear and women quiver in pleasure I descend from Mt. Myoboku to vanquish evil I am the gallivant Gama Sennin…JIRAIYA." The smoke disappears to show a man with long white hair held back by a metal plate with two horns and the kanji for oil on it standing on a toad in a strange pose. Naruto eyed the rooms new occupant with calculating eyes blackish blue eyes scanning his posture, "You're my master." He spoke slowly looking at Jiraiya grinning stupidly, "That's right I the great Gama Sennin will take the time out of my schedule to train-" "Not very impressive." Jiraiya face faulted into the floor as the summon vanished, he got up holding his nose and glaring at the blonde, "Why you no good gaki do you know who I am?" Naruto stared at him with a deadpan look on his face, "If I had to guess I would say 'the gallivant Gama Sennin Jiraiya.'" He said using air quotes at the end Jiraiya scoffed at how lightly this kid was taking him he was a Sennin DAMMIT! "Kid you're lucky I want you as my student or else I would leave you here." Naruto looked at him cautiously, "Why DO you want me as an apprentice I'm just a 'gaki' right?" The Sennin crossed his arms over his chest, "Well if you must know I heard you beat two high class jonin one on one with no break between fights" Naruto nodded seeing as it was true but he didn't think it was that great to become someone's, even if this someone was very silly, apprentice. A cough drew their attention to the Hokage how looked annoyed, "As Much as I care for both of you you're holding up business." He said pointing to team 8 how had a blushing Hyuga, quite Aburame, annoyed Inuzuka plus pup, and a Pissed off sensei. Blackish blue met red as Naruto looked upon Yuhi Kurenai who glared angrily at him in return to his emotionless visage. "The old man is right Jiraiya-san let us continue this at training grounds 17." Naruto went up in flames as Jiraiya vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving the Hokage to his job, "Ok team 8 we have a few missions for you could pull weeds from the Nara forest, walk the Inuzuka dogs, wash 's hotel windows, clean up the…"

**XXXXX**

Jiraiya and Naruto appeared in the middle of the training grounds staring at each other that they were not arguing Naruto Jiraiya was dressed in a green short kimono with matching pants; under which he had mesh armor that showed out the sleeves and legs of his outfit. He also sported hand guards, a black belt, geta sandals a red haori with two yellow circles on each side, and a large scroll resting on his lower back, "So what is it that a master and apprentice do Jiraiya-san." Naruto asked questioned, but instantly regretted as a large grin broke out on the Sennin's face and he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a shun-shin only able to catch the word "research".

Uzumaki Naruto never got angry he made it one of his life choices to never let his emotions get the better of him so that he could be a better ninja. Naruto was annoyed, _very _annoyed, but he didn't get angry just annoyed, the reason for this emotion was because he watching his _master_ peeping on the women in the hot springs. Naruto felt his eye twitch when Jiraiya released _another _perverted giggle for the _57__th_time, Naruto stopped as a cruel smirk worked its way onto his face as he eyed his _master_, "Hey gaki you're pretty quiet back there is this your first time witnessing the female figure in such an… artistic way?"

**XXXXX**

On a back road in Tori no Kuni two figures dressed in black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats shivered simultaneously, "Sasori my man I feel someone just insulted the meaning of true art, un." The tall one said. "I believe you're right for once Deidara once we finish our mission we'll have to find this person and teach them the true meaning of art." The now revealed Sasori responded to his partner in a rough baritone voice.

**XXXXX**

Back in Konoha Jiraiya shivered lightly as he continued to peep on the ignorant women soaking in the water, "Jiraiya-san if you like their figures so much how about you get a closer…LOOK!" Naruto said as he planted his booted foot into the Sennin's back pushing of the branch they had been resting on into his demises. Naruto stood up straight as he witnessed the beating of his master at the hands of the furious women; Naruto did his usual fire shun-shin and burned to ash before he was discovered.

Naruto watched in amusement as Jiraiya limped into the field sporting a black eye and busted lip he glared at Naruto, "I hate you gaki." Jiraiya spoke as he fell to the ground giving in to his injuries, "Look pervert I don't care if you pick on women just as long as I get something better to do you can be gone a whole month, but it better be something good or." Naruto said before an evil aura surrounded him and his eyes changed to the slit red of the Kyubi, "I'll find you and kick your ass worse than those women did do we have an understanding?" He asked darkly as Jiraiya nodded quickly. Naruto leaned against a tree behind him before reaching into his jacket's pocket and taking out a carton of something before he flicked his wrist opening the top. He popped the box up some causing the end of a stick of…pocky to emerge from its container showing it to be the chocolate flavor; Naruto grabbed it with his teeth, closed the box and put it back in his pocket. Naruto rolled the stick of pocky in his mouth before it sagged then jolted up…and flipped in the air before the coated end landed snuggly between Naruto's lips as he observed the darkening sky. '_I like this gaki, he lets me peep-er I mean research, oh the days I could research while just leaving him alone_.' While Jiraiya was lost in thought Naruto looked at his gloved hand as the time projected to show it was 9:35. Getting up from his leaning stance Naruto dismissed the image and left the field while pulling out another stick of pocky to munch on.

**XXXXX**

**Ok I'm done the end anyway I am truly sorry for taking this long to update everybody is pissed and I apologize it's just I have ADHD and it is very hard to sit down and write, but I'll try to do a little bit everyday so it will add up to a story.**

**P.S. if anyone is wondering about that whole clock thing it's basically Naruto pushing out a very faint pulse on chakra that acts like a sonar but instead of objects it picks up light beams, temperatures, and other things to accurately come up with the time wherever he is at that moment.**

**Again I'm sorry I'll try to update a lot sooner next time.**

**The colored toxin, **

**RedxHazard **


	5. Chapter 5

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"Techniques or powers"

_'Flashback'_

"**Demon, summon, or deity speaking"**

'_**Demon, summon, or deity thoughts'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**XXXXX**

Naruto crouched low in the branch he was perched on as he gazed upon the large campsite below him. He was sent here to find a traitor who had escaped the village with an important item; he removed his blade from its holder. Its crimson edge shinnied slightly, eager for the blood it was about to be bathed in. Naruto stood up on the branch and scaled up to the very top of the large tree he was on; once he reached the top he inspected the campsite from this new angle. His eyes looked on a silver haired man with a scroll strapped to his back he was boasting to the bandits around him about how he was a chunin that was able to steal the scroll of sealing. Check. Naruto's eyes glowed red as he rested his blade on his shoulder as he vanished into a vortex.

"So after I toke the scroll from that old kage I left over the wall and came here." Mizuki said finishing his tale; he was drinking a bottle of sake that one of the bandits gave him. He was a little buzzed already, so it wasn't a surprise when he didn't sense the projectile headed straight for him until the last second, when he dodged. The sword pierced the skull of the bandit, which was sitting in front of him, causing the unlucky soul to slump over dead. Naruto appeared next to the cooling body and ripped his sword out of its fleshy prison, the edge glowing a sinister crimson as the blood on it was absorbed into the edge. Naruto spun around a slammed the hilt of his blade into the throat of a bandit, who tried to sneak up on him, causing the fool to start choking. Naruto leaped into the air and unraveled his scroll releasing a fuma shuriken with red edges and curved blades. His finger tips glowed blue as he threw the shuriken at the still gasping bandit cutting his head off, he pulled on the chakra strings and the shuriken returned to his hand as he landed. He pivoted on his right heel as he released the deadly weapon, bisecting five bandits at the waist. The shuriken once again returned to his hand as he looked at Mizuki who had a standard issue fuma shuriken in each hand. "So they sent the demon to his death, they must want me to come back in exchange for being the one to end your pitiful existence." Mizuki cackled manically as he stalked forward. "Do you want to know why you're hated hmm; well I'll bring you up to speed. You remember in class how we taught you brats that the Kyuubi was killed by that idiot Yondaime, but in truth he was too weak to defeat it so he did the next best thing, do you want to know what that was, he sealed it into a newborn baby. YOU, you are the KYUUBI NO KITSU-urk!" Mizuki wasn't able to finish because of the blade piercing him through the mouth. "What an idiot he said it himself the Kyuubi was sealed inside me, dumbass." Naruto decapitated Mizuki's corpse and sealed the head into a storage scroll, he then sealed away his shuriken and sheathed his sword before picking up the scroll and slung it over his shoulder. He leapt into the air and went through a sequence of one-handed seals before expelling a large purple fireball from his mouth lighting the field on fire and roasting the bodies.

**XXXXX**

Our blonde jinchuriki strolled through the gates of the village after he presented his ninja card to his old friends Izumo and Kotetsu. He stopped and looked to his left where an oak tree stood; he threw a kunai into its leaves and out of its foliage fell his "master" Jiraiya. The super pervert stalked up to his blonde pupil, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA THROWING POINTY OBJECTS AT YOUR TEACHER GAKI!?" Naruto looked at Jiraiya blankly before he turned around and walked towards the Hokage tower. "Hey gaki get back here!" Jiraiya yelled as he chased after Naruto.

Naruto leaped over the streets as he jumped from roof to roof on his way to turn in his mission, he glanced back as he didn't feel Jiraiya pursuing him anymore. '_Must be at the springs for his "research", well no matter I have my training scroll for this week._' Naruto thought as he pulled out a green scroll he twirled it lightly as he landed in front of the tower. He pocketed the scroll once more as he entered the tower he walked the halls his boots barely making a sound as he approached the mission room.

Naruto opened the door causing the Hokage and Iruka to look up, "Ah Naruto-kun good to see you, how was your first b-rank mission? Event filled I hope." The old kage smiled warmly at the blonde container, Iruka looked down slightly gazing at his bandaged arms; he had witnessed Mizuki exiting the tower on his way home and had pursued him. He was ashamed to say that Mizuki had wiped the floor with him and left him to die and he would have if not for the Anbu that had also witnessed Mizuki's escape and followed them. He clinched his bandaged fists at the memory; he had been hesitant in killing Mizuki even if it was protocol to do so. "Do not blame yourself for what has transpired Iruka-san. It is not your fault Mizuki tricked you and everyone else so you would let your guard down." Naruto stated trying to consol the depressed chunin; he looked at Sarutobi who nodded. Naruto saluted before turning around and leaving the mission room.

Naruto flicked on the light switch as he entered his apartment, he closed the door as he kicked off his boots. He unstrapped his sword and his storage scrolls and laid them on his dresser; he unzipped his jacket and threw it on top of his things. He pulled the scroll he received from Jiraiya out and opened it as he sat at his desk. "Ok this says that this jutsu is pure shape manipulation and was given the name…rasengan and was created by the…_Yondaime Hokage_." Naruto growled out, this scroll held on of the most genius techniques to be created by _him_. He was tempted to just burn the scroll right then and there, but an idea struck him, if he learned this technique and made it his own he could really stick it to those village scumbags. So with that thought in mind Naruto activated his sharingan and read the instructions to master the rasengan, Naruto first unsealed a crate of water balloons and placed it on the floor he took one out and concentrated. He started to rapidly spin his chakra in the water balloon causing it to bulge out in different directions. He cut the flow and the water balloon returned to normal, he breathed deeply before trying again. He pushed more chakra into the water balloon causing it to vibrate before bursting, Naruto grinned slightly before making five kage bunshin who each grabbed three water balloons before trying the exercise for themselves. When they finished he dismissed them all except one who used water manipulation to clean up the water. While his clone was busy he opened unsealed a crate of rubber balls, he read the second step and picked up a ball, he pushed his chakra into it but instead of rotating it he made it more dense and expanded popping the ball. Like with the balloons he created five clones that took three and started working, but not before putting in earplugs, he wanted to learn the jutsu not go deaf. Finally when that was done he unsealed the balloons, he coated the inside layer with chakra before he started to rotate it in the shell, and for the last time created five clones who worked on the final step. When they finished he sealed all the supplies into the scroll, once that was done he opened his palm and started forming the chakra shell then filling it with rapidly spinning chakra, forming a complete rasengan. Naruto chuckled lightly at the miracle of kage bunshin as he closed his hand around the rasengan crushing the jutsu causing it to explode in a ray of chakra, he chuckled again as he looked at the other jutsu in the scroll.

The blond container leaned against a tree in the field he was in as he waited for Jiraiya to show up for his weekly assessment. He had learned two wind jutsu, one fire jutsu, and the rasengan from the scroll he had received. He pushed off of the tree as a plume of smoke appeared in the center of the field, he strode forward as the smoke cleared showed the Gama Sennin standing with his arms folded an intense look on his face. "Alright gaki today is assessment day time to show me what you learned from the scroll I left you with over the week and see if you're ready for another one." Jiraiya spoke with the utmost seriousness something he learned to do when addressing the enigma that was Naruto; said blond nodded his head as he gathered chakra in his palms as he closed his eyes, he transformed his chakra into wind element and clapped his hands together, which in turn released the jutsu which blew gale force winds towards the tree line ripping chunks out of the bark and digging slight trenches into the ground. Jiraiya was impressed with the strength of a simple Reppūshō (**Gale Palm**) could cause. Shaking out of his stupor he nodded at the blond to continue Naruto, upon seeing the nod, summoned three bunshin that ran over to the previously mutilated tree and started picking up the ripped out pieces and returning to their creator's side. Nodding at them Naruto crouched lowly as Jiraiya watched in interest, Naruto rocketed into the air slightly cracking the ground below him as he quickly went through hand-seals as the clones threw their wood chunks at the original who had finished his seals and started rotating. As he picked up speed Naruto released wind from his mouth that quickly circled him and started to rip apart the wood that was thrown towards him showering the onlookers with mulch. He released the technique and landed in his starting crouch in the same area he jumped up from. Naruto gazed at the effect his Shinkūha (**Vacuum Wave**) had on the wood scraps as he spit into the grass, if there was one thing he hated more than having to wear that mask it was the taste of chakra on his tongue. He shook off the taste as he walked towards the river that flowed through most of the training grounds. Naruto walked onto the source of water as he removed his sword from its holder and dipped it into the river as he pumped chakra into his blade causing water to crawl up the blade stopping at the guard. The blonde lifted the blade out of the water, causing the water to extend to hold on to the blade, and held it out to his left his blade facing the woods. He held up a half tiger sign in front of his face as he lowly whispered the name of the A-rank jutsu, "Suiton: Ōuzu Matoi no jutsu(**Water release: Great Whirlpool Enfolding Technique**(**1**))." He twisted his blade slightly causing the water in on his blade to start rotating at rapid speeds making it look like Naruto was wielding a whirlpool as a weapon. He then brought the sword above his hand and started to rotate his arm spinning the water on his blade faster, feeling he got his point of his skill with this jutsu across he abruptly halted his arm causing the vortex to stop in its tracks and start to crash down as he sheathed his sword. Jiraiya was astounded, "This…this…_gaki_ had met and exceeded my expatiation's in only a week, if this kid has got _that_ down he would really be a prodigy never to be seen before." He turned around just to see how the kid would react he wasn't disappointed. "Oi, perv where are you headed off to you haven't seen the last jutsu in the scroll yet." Jiraiya just kept walking something he was about to learn wasn't a good thing for his health, _'Wait what?' _His question was ignored over the shout of 'rasengan' he was about to turn around just as a sphere of blue chakra started drilling into his back sending him flying into a large tree and lose of conscious thought last thing to register was, "Stupid perv never expect Uzumaki Naruto to not learn something."

**XXXXX**

**1) This technique isn't ranked since it appears in NUN 3 and therefore not an actual technique.**

**Ok I'm so sorry this took as long as it did and as short as it is my mom has been bugging me with my performance close to the end of the semester a couple of weeks back and my internet rights' were snatched until a couple of days ago this is as good as I could get it I wanted you guys to have this while I prepare a new story I might be posting later on again I apologize. Peace.**

**-Red**


End file.
